This invention relates generally to surgical methods and apparatus and relates more particularly to apparatus and methods for implanting a graft within a preselected blood vessel such as the aorta.
It is known that a tubular graft can be implanted within the aorta of a patient by surgically insizing or sectioning the aorta through the patient's abdomen, inserting the graft through the formed incision and operatively attaching the graft to the wall of the aorta by means of staple-like clips. Such implanting operations, however, are not without risks, and the mortality rate during such operations is presently estimated as ranging between about four to seven percent. Deaths occurring during such implanting operations are believed to be due, at least in part, to the insizing or sectioning of the patient's aorta and abdomen for the implanting of the graft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus and method for implanting a tubular graft within a preselected blood vessel, such as the aorta.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a method which circumvents any need to section the abdomen or aorta of the patient and is thereby believed to effectively reduce the mortality rate during such implanting operations.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such apparatus which is relatively uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.